


Misteria: the Unknown Superheroine– Shiny New Sidekicks

by Carrie_oke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie_oke/pseuds/Carrie_oke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misteria may be a superhero, but she's not much of a fighter. Instead, she works behind the scenes and sabotages villains' plans. And none of them know she's doing this!</p><p>But Carla, the inventor who acts as mission control, believes she's had too many close calls. So she's built something to draw the bad guys' attention away from their bad luck. Misteria's officially getting sidekicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misteria: the Unknown Superheroine– Shiny New Sidekicks

I do a lot of things that other superheroes do. I stop villains, I wear a costume, and I have a secret identity. But I'm still not what you'd expect when you hear the word "superhero," mainly for one particular reason:

I don't fight.

I didn't grow up anywhere that aggressive, and my family's pretty nice, so I never needed to learn how. And I'm definitely not a confrontation person, so I never WANTED to learn how, either. In fact, if I hadn't met Carla, I don't think I'd be doing this crime stopping thing at all.

But I did meet Carla, and she found out my one superpower: invisibility. So here I am as Crimson City's crime fighter. The crime fighter who doesn't fight, but who does relax on her bed _reading_ about fights occasionally. Like this one Saturday, when I was looking through an old comic book I'd found in the basement. 

Suddenly, my communicator watch started vibrating. Now, this is the part where you'd expect me to dramatically duck into a dark corner, or under a desk, to receive my message, but I was already alone. So I just rolled over and tapped the little device on my wrist.

My watch has two kinds of notifications. If the red light blinks, that means "EMERGENCY! CRIME IN THE AREA!" but if the green light blinks, it's not as important. It was the green light that was blinking, so I wasn't that worried.  
  
"Misteria!" Carla exclaimed as soon as I answered. It was actually me who asked if she could use my superhero name. I wanted to keep my regular life and my crime fighting life separate. In fact, that's probably the reason I even GOT a superhero name in the first place, considering no one else knows about me.  
  
Anyway, I asked, "Yeah? What is it?"  
  
"I have a surprise for you back at the workshop! Come quick!" A surprise, eh? That sounded interesting. So I got on my bike and immediately rode over to the workshop. I didn't even have to let anyone know I was going out. Being home alone's the best.  
  
Soon, I arrived, hopped off the bike, parked it, and knocked on the door of the warehouse next to where Carla lives. "It's open!" Carla informed me, and I opened the door.  
  
"I'm here!" I said. "So, what's the surprise?"  
  
"Okay, first you gotta put your costume on."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"That's how they're going to see you most of the time. Might as well get used to it."  
  
I was already reaching for my costume, but I was still confused. "'They'?"  
  
"Yeah! I'll get them out as soon as you're done!" Of course, she was rushing to get 'them' before she finished her sentence.  
  
And no sooner did I put the finishing touch, the mask, on my costume than I heard strange, almost digital voices. No, I think they WERE digital voices! They just had more emotion than the average computer program. "So will we be helping her fight, or doing behind the scenes work?" one of them asked.  
  
"You'll be doing all the fighting," Carla explained. "She already works behind the scenes."  
  
"Hey, Carla, do you think she could help me fill the void in my programming?" said the other voice.  
  
"If I heard you right, then definitely," Carla answered. I could hear her snickering under her breath. "Now hold your questions! She's right over there." At that moment, the three of them came into view. Carla and...two robots. One green, the other red. Like the lights on my watch. Except the green one was a darker, less obnoxious green.  
  
"Gentlemen, I'd like you both to meet Misteria." And just like that, both mechanical men were looking at me. I almost wanted to use my only superpower right then and there. This was awkward.  
  
"Um...hi, guys," I said. Then I turned to the most familiar of the trio. "They're the surprise, I'm guessing? They look like they...took a lot of effort, but what are they for?"  
  
"They're your new sidekicks!" Carla proudly stated. "They're gonna help you on your adventures! You see, I designed them with plenty of powerful weapons, built-in communication technology, and even this special new mechanism I like to call–"  
  
I interrupted. "Wait, wait. When was it established that I needed robot sidekicks?"  
  
"Careful! They're self-aware!" Carla warned. "Anyway, you've almost been spotted on several occasions, and I figured it was time we used a distraction!"  
  
"A DISTRACTION?" the green 'bot interjected. "Is that all we're supposed to be? Look at me! Do I look like an entertainer to you? With all these weapons, I was almost certain I was built for combat!"  
  
This reminded me that the robots were, in fact, still there, and I glanced at the red one. He was still just staring at me. I was a little worried about him, actually. But he waved when he caught me looking at him, so at least he wasn't frozen.  
  
"You're not JUST a distraction!" the inventor clarified. "I built you guys to do the work that actually needs violence! Let's face it; we're not gonna be lucky forever. Someday, somebody's gonna have to fight those villains to defeat their plans. I mean, Misty can still use sabotage, but while the two of you are doing the exciting stuff! So, how about you introduce yourselves?"  
  
"Oh, of course!" the green one said before walking up to me. "I'm Sprocket, model 1405A! Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you, too," I replied, uneasily shaking his outstretched metallic hand. "Wow, that's cold," I remarked.  
  
"It should warm up once I've been on for longer."  
  
"Funny, you don't sound like you were just activated five minutes ago."  
  
"Actually, it's seven minutes and twenty-six seconds, and counting," he corrected. "But it all comes from pre-programmed knowledge."  
  
"That must save a lot of trouble. So, does your, um, "brother" want to say anything, or...?" Red was still staring. "Is he feeling alright?" I asked.  
  
"YES!" the red robot immediately shouted. Within seconds, he was in front of me. "Spark, at your service! Sorry about that; did I make you uncomfortable? It's just that you're a lot cuter in...I mean your face...under your mask...I mean it's amazing to finally...hi."  
  
I stepped over to Carla. "Is he...hitting on me?"  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"Well, is he TRYING to hit on me?"  
  
"Ohhhh, yeah."  
  
"And WHY does he have a romance drive?"  
  
"Trust me, I didn't mean to do that! He was supposed to be loyal to you in a FRIEND way! But I guess that code I put in actually stood for...that."  
  
I was going to ask what we should do now that we were all acquainted, but the alarm answered that question for me. I would have preferred to wait a little longer before I had to actually work with my new partners, but oh, well.


End file.
